Untouchable
by CatrienStardust
Summary: "Her personal demons were rarely a carry-on, especially to the naked eye." What happens when he shows up after three years of silence? CraigxEllie
1. My Skin

**Summary: **"Her personal demons were rarely a carry-on, especially to the naked eye." What happens when he shows up after three years of silence? CraigxEllie

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine. The quote is from the song 'Untouchable' by Natalie Merchant.

_"They say that promises sweeten the blow."_

Promises really did nothing, did they? Words were always just words. Truth was nothing more than an idea, a sweet one, but an idea, and his words had never personified ideas. She'd been sad at first, when he hadn't called, when he hadn't sent letters or emails or texts. Everyone said he was just busy, being a world-famous rock star and all, but Ellie knew the real reason behind his lack of communication. Even after all they'd been through- that whole summer- he still couldn't keep a promise to her. He still couldn't cure her, help her, or love her. He was still Craig Manning, the owner of the knife that continually twisted into her heart.

Time passed, but the blows never ceased. Every month that he didn't call piled up, threatening to overflow the dam that she'd put up in her mind to forget him. The blows always hurt, but not so much. After the first year, Ellie faced the truth and realized he didn't care. Their awkward and painful goodbye had hurt both of them forever. His addiction was the final straw, and she just couldn't take it anymore. Not that that made it hurt any less. He'd been her best friend, and it killed her to think that he couldn't even have the decency to send a letter; a postcard? He obviously hated her.

Still, she was Ellie Nash, and it would be completely out of her character to stop her entire life because of person, especially a womanizer bipolar crack addict who never even gave her the time of day. She did what she always did, packed up her pain, locked it in an overhead storage compartment, and buckled herself in for the ride. Her personal demons were rarely a carry-on, especially to the naked eye. Ellie grew a backbone, became the editor of her city's newspaper, and refused to be called anything but Eleanor. Now, three years after saying goodbye to Craig for the final time, she had a high-paying job, a boyfriend, and a decent apartment. She gritted her teeth and swore everything had changed.

Which is why she was shocked that December evening that Craig Manning showed up at her door.


	2. Slipped Away

**It's time for chapter two. Chapter three is half-written and will be posted by Sunday. (: Lyrics are from Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. In case you comment on it, I know this is all a little not-in-canon. Let's just pretend that What's it like to be a Ghost and DGH never happened. Enjoy. (:**

_"The day you slipped away was the day I found it won't be the same."_

42 Hours Earlier:

It's tragic, really, his story, the one of a watered-down rock star. He was pretty sure his life would be perfect for an E! True Hollywood Story, (if they hadn't done one already.) Two and a half years ago, he was famous; sought after and admired by all. He had a few hits, went to tons of parties, and got into some pretty harsh things. Every day was a blur of performances, sex, and drugs; the typical rock star life. He was having a blast, doing what he loved, playing music to millions of adoring fans. It didn't hurt that he made money doing it, too.

Looking back on it, it wasn't as fun as he thought it was at the time. After two years of nonstop fame, he hit rock bottom. Really, he wasn't quite sure what had saved him. He hadn't even thought about her in years until he saw a flash of red hair walking into a store. _Ellie. _Craig Manning had chased after a complete and total stranger, his face as bright as a child's on Christmas... Until she turned around. The lady had been rather sympathetic, but he'd only felt embarrassed and awkward and empty. Maybe it had been the drugs, but suddenly she was the only thing that filled his mind. Being high and lonely and reckless and stupid, he'd tried to use a cocktail of pills, coke, and alcohol to chase her away.

Needless to say, he was lucky to be alive. In his rush, he'd managed to wreck one of the recording booths in the studio. After demanding he be sent to rehab, his record company was chasing after some new shiny singer. They had no need for a stupid, egotistical, bipolar singer who was addicted to coke. It was depressing at first, but maybe he deserved it. His name quickly slipped from the public eye, from the glossy pages of tabloid magazines. It wasn't long before he lost his penthouse, too, and was forced to relocate to a small and crappy apartment in the slums of L.A. He booked what he could, mostly birthday parties and bat mitzvahs.

One night he was digging through his closet, searching for something_. _What it was wasn't important now, he couldn't even precisely remember what item was so pertinent for him to find. What was pertinent was the box he came across whichhe'd been trying to forget for so long. The box was full of letters, dated back three years ago. Some were from Manny, scented like lilacs, with his address written in careful calligraphy. Those were opened, the pages wrinkled from being read and reread. (Particularly the vague and depressing one in which she broke up with him. Most, however, were plain and unopened. The writing was simple, a little scrawl-y, but definitely hers. _Ellie's._

The first year he was away, she sent him a letter every week. They were always the same, sweet and simple. Her untidy handwriting spoke of life without him, of how Jimmy, Spinner, Manny, and Ashley were doing. It was cute, really, (she usually was) but he'd been foolish and busy. She was an exceptional writer, even in low-key letters like the ones she sent to him. He could practically hear her words, laced with attitude and sarcasm, as she spoke in detail of the "excitements" of university life. Her words made him smile, and he even responded.

But time passed. It was exhausting to think of his old life, of Manny and garages and wedding gigs. Sometimes he laughed at himself and the situations he used to get into. He was so stupid back then. Part of him felt ashamed of what he did to Ellie, and the drugs just made the guilt worse. He could practically see her lecturing him. So he made it simple.

He stopped responding.

But that night he was in a particularly wistful and nostalgic mood, so he took a deep breath and decided to open the old envelopes. It was kind of like stepping into a time capsule. He read her life, or at least what she'd felt like she could tell him. The letters spanned out over several years, and her writing changed, becoming increasingly distant as the intervals between letters increased. One month. Three months. Six months. Her last letter was dated from roughly a month ago. Huh. He thought. He hadn't remembered receiving it. Curious, (and a little scared) he opened it.

_Craig,_

_I guess I'm stupid to even be writing this, huh? After all, this is going to be shoved into an old box in your closet, am I right? _(He felt guilty at that. She knew him to well, even after all this time.) _It's kind of sad, really. I'm doing perfectly well. I'm the editor of Toronto's newspaper. I have my own apartment. I've even managed to keep a guy._

_And yet I miss you._

_God, I'm pathetic. Scratch that. You're pathetic. Scratch that. You're an asshole._

_So what, because you're some big shot rock star you decide to abandon us all? It's not just me, Craig, it's EVERYONE. Did you know Jimmy got the stem cell surgery? Yeah, he can walk now. Not that you'd care. He finally married Ashley last fall. She's pregnant. Spinner's engaged. She's pretty, and her name is Jane. He's going to cop school. Manny's famous too, but at least she writes. She even calls me, sometimes. Marco's a university professor and Paige does makeup on fashion models._

_See all this? It happened. It's happening. Don't you see? God, why am I even writing to you? It's not that you care. It's been three years, and you're still as inconsiderate as ever. Some people have feelings, Craig. I'd appreciate it if you stopped stomping all over mine. When you pull your head out of your ass, call me._

_That is, if you still have my number._

_Eleanor Nash_

He sat in shock. It felt like he'd been kicked in the gut, and then forced to swallow bleach. His stomach churned and his head spun.

While he'd been away playing pretty-boy rock star, they'd all been changing, moving on, growing up. Ellie's word stung like knives. He felt more guilt then he ever dreamed he could, and even a little (or a lot of) depression. He reread the letter. He wondered who she was dating. (Was that jealousy he felt?) He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He wasn't sure of anything as he grabbed his phone and called LAX, or when he booked the earliest flight for Toronto, which was leaving in approximately five hours.

Okay, so maybe he did know what he was thinking. At least, a little.

He needed to see Ellie. Now.


	3. Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snack

**Mini-Chapter! (: Lyrics are provided by the talented Panic! At The Disco. The song is Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks. **

_"I'm sure you want to give up the ghost with just a little more poise then that."_

Just Minutes Before:

Craig tried to guess how long he'd been sitting at her doorstep. It was cold, being December and all. The un-shoveled snow had melted through the thin denim of his pants and was now freezing his bum. He shifted; trying to make himself warmer, more comfortable, but had no luck.

Maybe this was a sign he should stop being such a coward and just knock on her damn door.

He'd always ran away from her; actually, from everything. Maybe that's why he went to Vancouver. When things got to rough, Craig either overreacted and went on a bipolar rampage, or broke down and avoided the situation. It was a talent he wasn't so proud of, and one that was proving to show at the worst situations, like say, now.

But damnit, Ellie deserved more.

Honestly, he'd been a bigger bastard to her than anyone else. Even her mom. At least her mom had avoided her, drowning herself in bitter alcohol. Craig hadn't bothered to give her that luxury. No, he flaunted himself around her. He used to flirt, recklessly, and then proceed to run off with some bimbo, like Manny. Truthfully, the three years of silence was probably the best gift he could have ever given her.

Usually Craig slept during flights. But the flight between LA and Toronto had been spent with a notebook and a pen. For 6 hours he had scribbled viciously onto a piece of paper, trying desperately to form the things he needed so badly to say to Ellie. Mostly he wanted to say sorry, but there were other things too, feelings that he'd shoved away for too long. Nothing he wrote had come out right, though, and he felt so inadequate. Just once, he wished he could write as smoothly and eloquently as the red-head possessing his thoughts.

Poise, he thinks. He doesn't want Ellie to see the timid, indecisive Craig he one was.

The sky was turning dark, and with slight reluctance, a lot of fear and excitement, and little confidence, he stood up, ran his fingers through his hair.

And knocked on Ellie Nash's door.


	4. Torn

**Sorry for the delay. I'm visiting my Dad in Texas and it took me forever to get this file sent to my email. Hopefully this will make up for it.**

**Lyrics are Natalie Imbruglia – Torn.**

_"You're a little late, I'm already torn."_

Nothing in her 21 years on this Earth could have prepared Ellie for what she saw when she opened the door. It all felt so surreal. Her heart thudded painfully, her eyes widened, her breathing quickened and her legs shook.

After three years of silence, of pain and misery and tears, Craig Manning was standing outside her door. His eyes were wide and pleading, his hair was short, and his face was red. He didn't look all that different from the teenager she waved goodbye to several years ago. A guitar case sat next to him on her front step, leaning casually into his leg.

"Cr-Craig?" She whispered, barely aware of anything. Her brain couldn't compute this, why he would be here, now, of all times. She wondered how he even got her address.

"Ellie!"

He smiled and moved forward, obviously expecting an excited hug. Meanwhile, rational, adult Eleanor was kicking in, and as he moved forward, her hand swung, almost on impulse, and connected (with a surprising amount of force) with his stubbly cheek.

"ELLIE. WHAT THE HELL?" He cried, bringing his hand up to nurse his bright red cheek.

"It's been THREE YEARS, Craig, and you expect that you can just show up here like its home? THREE YEARS, Craig." Her voice rose. "I've been just FINE without you; I don't need you ruining EVERYTHING." She dug her nails angrily into her wrist, a habit she'd kicked years ago. Tears welled up in her eyes but she looked down, determined not to let them loose.

There was silence, the kind that broke your heart and brought you to tears. Ellie didn't look up, not once. Her heart was already twisted enough and she knew that if she looked at him the ache would just grow bigger.

He cleared his throat. "Ellie. El. I'm... I'm so sorry. Really, I am, I never meant to hurt-"

"Save it." She interrupted. "You've hurt me more times then you could ever hope to apologize for."

"Let me try?" He was desperate now. He needed her; she couldn't do this to him. "El. I know It's been a long time. But believe me, I've learned my lesson."

She crossed her arms, nails still embedded into her skin. "Wont your record company miss you, rockstar?"

He cleared his throat and took a step closer to her. "I doubt they even remember my name. I fucked it up, El. I ruined my chances." His hands covered hers, straightening out the tense fingers that were hurting her wrist. "I seem to be pretty good at that." He smiled at her, brief and wry.

She was shocked at the sudden contact and took a step back, giving Craig the opportunity to brush past her and come inside. His eyes swept over the interior with a low whistle. "Damn. Someone hit the jackpot."

With a roll of her eyes, she closed the door and turned around. "That's what happens when you go to college and get a profession, Craig."

His eyes were on her now, and in the light, he could see her clearly now. If it was possible, she'd gotten prettier. She wore a simple black tank-top and wrinkled shorts. He smiled to himself at that, reminded of the Ellie he knew, who forgot to do things like iron. Her hair fell in soft waves to her mid-back, and her face, though showing signs of fatigue and over-work, was still as beautiful as ever. He allowed himself to oogle, taking in the sight of the girl, (now woman) that he'd subconsciously missed for three years.

She sensed his eyes on her and stepped aside, out of his line of vision, to pick up a hoodie and cover herself up a bit. Her face and eyes were still red, but the anger was dissolving, replaced by the realization (and excitement) that she had Craig Manning inside her apartment.

"Right. Can we cut to the part where you tell me why you're here? Shouldn't you be with Manny or something?" She asked, sitting down on her couch. Craig took it as an invitation to join her, and so he did, stretching his arms along the back of the couch. Ellie scooted away, finding things getting to close. She had to keep her head on straight.

Dejected, Craig answered. "Things aren't… good, Ellie. I lost my contract. I'm sure you heard about my big dramatic scene." She nodded. "I really crashed out there. And yesterday... I found your letters. And the last one… you're right. I had them in a box. Which I regret. N-Not that that'll matter to you. I know you, Ellie. I don't deserve forgiveness and you won't hand me it free. I just… you're the only one I really missed. I had to see you. I know it doesn't excuse all I did. Nothing does. I just want you to know that I do miss you, and I'd do anything to fix this mess. I'm an idiot, I'm an asshole, but I don't want to go on without you being there, beside me." He was stuttering and getting his words mixed up, a sure sign that he was upset.

"Craig." It sounded like a sigh. "I know you're sorry. But… that doesn't excuse what you did. At all. I thought you hated me. I thought I was some joke, like every time you got a letter from me you'd laugh and show it off, like I was some lovesick girl that you pulled around on a string." She threw her hands up. "I just don't know when you're going to understand that you have an affect on people. That sometimes your actions hurt. Because they do."

There was silence, again. "So. I'm not forgiven?"

"No. You're not. I'm sorry Craig, I really am."

He nodded, brushing his eyes for a slight second. If Ellie didn't know him, she could have sworn there were tears. (It had to be a trick of the light.) He stood up, and grabbed his guitar, and left her apartment.

Ellie sat there for a long time, head in her hands, feeling the chill of December air long after the door closed. She'd finally gotten rid of Craig, forever. No more unresponded letters, or what-ifs, or childish butterflies. She was taking a step in the right direction, finally letting go.

So why did this feel so bad?


	5. Breathe Me

**I think Marco and Ellie have the best friendship on Degrassi, hands down. I hope I got them right. Also, the ending bit with Dan was a bit rushed, but I tried my best. There should be two chapters after this, and maybe an epilogue. I'd love to hear your thoughts on everything, though.**

**Nothing is mine. Song is Breathe Me by the lovely Sia.**

"_Be my friend, hold me, wrap me up, unfold me. I am small, I'm needy. Warm me up… and breathe me."_

She clutched her phone in her hand, feeling the edges imprint into her hand. She bit her lip, and pressed the speed dial. Number two, of course. He was her lifeline. It rang just once, and her eyes watered just a little more at that. It was two in the morning, but he still had time for her.

"This better be good, Ellie." As soon as she heard Marco's voice she broke down in tears.

"M-Marco." She sobbed, unable to hold anything in. "Be my friend… please"

"Whoa. Whoa. Of course. El, what's wrong?" He asked, alarmed. He knew her better then she knew herself. She didn't cry that often, and when she did, it called for immediate attention.

There was a long silence, followed by a few sniffles and a deep, shaky breath. "He... Craig. Craig showed up. At my apartment. Tonight.

There was an audible gasp, which shortly preceded a very loud, "WHAT?"

"You heard me right. He just showed up, out of the blue. At my house." She said, her breathing beginning to calm. Marco always centered her.

"How… Who… What did he say? Is he there now? What did you say? What did you do? SPILL, Eleanor Nash." Marco responded, practically squealing.

"Relax, Marco. It's… It's not that g-gush-worthy. The jerk just asked for my forgiveness. He said some bullshit about how he wanted me by his side or s-something."

There was a pause, then he let out a low whistle. "Ellie. He's got it bad. What did you say to that?"

"Well what do you think? I'm not that l-little teen anymore. I did what anyone in their right mind would do. I told him to get out."

"Ahh. Which explains why you're here, talking to me, crying." Even through the phone, Ellie could sense the knowing look on his face.

"I'm not crying, Marco." She said indignantly, sniffling a little.

"You were."

"So? I'm emotional. He brought back old memories. I'm a woman, chalk it up to hormones or something." She protested.

"No thanks. I prefer to actually see the truth, thank you very much. Face it, Ellie. You still care about him."

"Well of course I do. He was my friend for years."

Marco chuckled, knowing perfectly well where this was going. "No, darling. I mean you _care _about him. I might even go as so far as to say that you love him." He drew out the love, reminding Ellie of the way little kids tease each other.

"Excuse me? Stop being so juvenile, Marco. This isn't a fairy tale. I'm no princess and Craig's probably the furthest thing from a prince as you can get. He's a jerk. I haven't seen him in years, I haven't thought about him in months. He broke my heart, again and again. Forget that the guys a bipolar drug-addicted player who ruins any substantial relationship he has with anyone, and sure. He's perfect." Ellie's voice was a near shriek now.

"Don't hold back, tell me how you really feel." He chuckled.

"Marco…" She sighed, exasperated.

"Yes?"

"I'm not in the mood for it. Just… give me some real advice, please? I need you now."

"Okay. Real advice…" He thought for a second. "Here are the facts. You're in a relationship now. This is a good thing. Except for his long hours in the office, and numerous lady 'friends.' This is a bad thing. But you're okay with him, because you're Ellie, and Ellie's like to settle. You'd rather have cheating scum then nothing at all."

"Hey. I don't know for sure anything." Ellie rolled her eyes. She knew better.

"Right. It's just office dress code to wear unbuttoned tops and leather skirts."

"God, I tell you way too much."

"It's a good thing, too. Anyway, I guarantee you this isn't the first time you've thought about Craig in a while. I can even bet you that you think of him every night, am I correct?"

"Marco, what does this have to do with-"

"Just answer the question."

He heard rustling from the other line, and what might be a sigh. "You're right." She said, so low it was more of a grumble then an actual answer.

"I can't hear you." He taunted.

"You're right, okay? I thought" she corrected herself "think about him all the time." She sighed. "So what do I do?"

" Ellie… You've got to do something. I don't know. I always want to help you, but I can't give you all the answers. Maybe you just need to talk to him. At least make up or something. He came a long way just to tell you he cares about you. So return the favor."

Silence. (But it wasn't painful now) Then, "How are you so good at this?" Ellie asked, smiling a little.

"Eh. I don't know. Maybe it comes with being gay." They both laughed, and he smiled at the sound. It meant a lot to him that Ellie was okay.

"I suppose I should let you sleep now?"

"Only if… Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to chase after him and get the ending you deserve?"

She laughed. "Yes." Another laugh. "Yes, yes I am."

"And… will you tell me how it goes?"

"Of course."

"Alright. I love you Ellie. SOOO much." It was true. He'd do anything for her, even amputate his right arm.

Another smile. "I love you too."

There was a soft click, and Ellie sat in silence on her couch. She felt excitement. And fear. And longing. And… god, she was terrified.

She thought of her boyfriend, Dan, and felt a little guilty. Then she remembered all those late-night texts and hours in his office and female "friends" and felt a lot less guilty. It had all been an act, hadn't it? She almost laughed at herself as she grabbed her phone and dialed in his number, (he wasn't even on her speed dial. God, even _Paige_ was on her speed dial,) not really expecting him to pick up. He was probably still at his office. (The same office where that blonde girl worked. Ellie had tried to ignore her short skirt and unbuttoned blouse and the way her lipstick was always smeared.) Marco was right. She did settle.

"You've reached the answering machine of Dan Richards. I'm either not here, or unable to pick up my phone right now, but if you'd leave your name and number after the beep, I'll try to reach you soon. Have a nice day."

BEEP.

"Uh. Hey. It's Ellie, er, Eleanor. I just um, called. You're probably working, but… I really don't think we're working out for each other. You're always at work, and I'm always writing, and just, I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you. We're over. I wish you the best."

She hung up.

God, she was cheesy. _'I wish you the best?'_ Whatever. She smiled, she was free. She knew he's call back, apologetic, begging to have her back. She'd deal with him tomorrow, though. Maybe.

She stood up, determined now, and slipped on her coat. When she opened her door, however, she froze. What was she doing? Flashes of black dresses and sequined skirts and throwing drumsticks filled her mind. Was she allowing herself to make a fool out of herself, _again? _She deliberated.

Maybe, but she was Ellie Nash. She never really cared about how she looked to others, anyway.


	6. Undisclosed Desires

**Mini-Chapter. The next chapter will be the last, and should be up whenever I find a suitable song, so if you have one you'd like to suggest, feel free to put it out there. **

**(By the way, what did you guys think of DTM? The SpinnerxEmma thing really threw me off, but I actually like them together. I felt bad for Fi at the end, and I wish that Ellie&Marco&Paige&Etc would have shown up at the wedding. The fact that they didn't was tres disappointing.)**

**Enough Rambling. I own nothing, lyrics belong to Muse, Undisclosed Desires. (My current addiction.)**

"_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask. _

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."_

He's alone, and for once there's no one there to contain him. He shouts, kicking the snow, damning every flake to hell. His fist blindly punches the still, freezing air. From the outside he's sure he looks crazy. A frozen tear might have slipped from his eye, but he's too busy hating himself to notice. It's not just himself, he hates everything. Everything except her, that is.

'_Why can't she just forgive me?' _He wonders bitterly. _'Why can't she just let go?' _But as soon as he thinks it, he regrets it.

Of course she can't let go! He pulled her around on a string for two years, then abandoned her for three! He chose Manny over her, for christs sake. He doesn't deserve Ellie. God, beautiful Ellie.

What was he thinking? Where was his mind? Where was his heart. _'With Ellie, the woman I love.'_

Insane. He didn't love Ellie. He just wanted her as a frie-

He stopped. In mid step. His body completely still. His mouth open. His eyes wide. The revelation sent a shock through his body.

He… But…

His fists closed over his ears, but nothing could stop the thoughts within.

'_I'm in love with Ellie Nash._


	7. Find a Way

**Contrary to my previous statements, this is NOT the last chapter. There will be an epilogue of sorts coming shortly. As for this chapter… It's a little rough, I know. And it's short. I had a hard time with the fluff balance. I also had a hard time with inspiration. Thank you CrashAgainstMySkin for the song. (:**

"_And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would  
be running to._

_And if I was crying, you would be  
lining the cloud that would pull me through_

_And if  
I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and  
walk away _

_But I am not lying, I am just trying to  
find my way in to you."_

Eager footsteps interrupted the pristine silence of the winter night. The redhead's heart beat faster and faster as she followed the footprints of, (dear god, she thought), Craig. Snowflakes fell around her, creating an awkward halo atop her scarlet curls. There was a dark figure ahead, arms flailing. She thought she heard words, but she wasn't sure. She didn't know how to approach him.

She called out, softly.

"Craig."

He turned, and saw her. His face played out a series of emotions, the anger fading into confusion, then hope. His eyes lit up slightly, (that couldn't be a trick of the light).

"I forgive you." She murmured, but he heard it.

There was stillness, an almost delay as the words took effect on Craig. Then, as if an unspoken cue had been called, he rushed to her.

His arms folded her into his chest, and this time she didn't pull away.

"Ellie, god, Ellie, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm stupid, Ellie, I am." He sobbed into her shoulder. "All those times, all that hurt, I never knew, never knew how much you hurt. I'm so blind, and I'm scared and-"

In a completely un-Ellie act, she raised herself onto her toes and pressed her lips against Craig's. She expected him to freeze, maybe be shocked or pull away, but no, it was as if he'd been expecting this his entire life. It was their first kiss, and she'd completely underestimated just how implausibly beautiful it would feel. Her heart raced as his arms pulled her closer, consuming every inch of her. The lack of oxygen made her high, and the burning in her chest kept her warm as snow flakes spun around them, encasing the two as they let go.


	8. Chasing Cars

**So. This is it. :D Thank you JustKeepWalking, CrashAgainstMySkin, and FlopsyOllie for your consistent and inspiring reviews. AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO READ THIS. (I feel so inspired, can you tell?)**

**Song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. (Oh, and I think I forgot to mention. The last song was Find a Way by Safety Suit.)**

"_If I lay here._

_If I just lay here._

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

Night was fading into morning, and she probably had work tomorrow, but he didn't care. God, it felt so good, too good, to lie here with her, feeling her in his arms. Her skin looked perfect against him; even her hair seemed to fit, draped against the contours of his chest. He looked into her light eyes and noticed how her eyelashes left shadows against her cheek. It was simple, so simple, yet to him it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He'd never seen her this exposed. She was usually such a guarded, introverted person, and it was amazing to see her laugh, and smile, and practically glow without containing herself. Earlier she'd been shy, hiding her arms behind her back, but he'd pulled them to the front and pressed the tarnished skin against his lips, kissing every scar.

He was hers, finally hers, and he never planned to let go.

"Craig?" Her voice broke the peace.

"Yes?" he responded.

"You don't deserve me." She spoke quietly, as if the words were a burden on her lips.

Fear shot through his heart. "El. I… I know. I thought…"

She chuckled. "Relax, Craig. I'm not ending this. I just… It's something for me to know. And you as well. You need to know that this is serious. If you ever break my heart again…"

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Ellie." He said, grabbing her hands. "I know. I know that you're… you're way too good for me. I know. But I am never going to break your heart. I…" He paused. By now, he knew perfectly well how he felt, but he wasn't ready to say it yet. He wasn't going to rush this like with Ashley. "…care about you. To the ends of the Earth and back. I'm not going to mess it up again."

Ellie nodded, suddenly overcome with emotion. She wasn't used to this, to feeling like she was worth this much. She'd never been cherished. She wasn't sure how to respond, yet somehow Craig understood, and pulled her closer to him. She reflected on this surreal night, sure she would wake in the morning and realize it was all the work of her mind, nothing but a dream. Her eyelids drew heavy. She almost didn't want to sleep. '_Ah well. If this is only a dream then it's the best dream I've ever had.'_ Was the last thing she thought before slumber took its toll.

Craig was reflecting as well. He and Ellie were both irrational and stupid and messed up. They both took chances and somehow, they were perfect together. He looked at the red-head in his arms with adoration and wondered how he got to be this lucky. He was sure he had run out of second chances years ago.

Ellie let out a little contented sigh and turned her head.

'_Obviously I didn't.' _

Suddenly everything looked brighter. He held her tighter and closed her eyes.

"_Just forget the world."_


End file.
